In fluorescent lamps the conversion of UV radiation (from a low-pressure Hg-plasma) into visible light is performed by phosphor powders. Very frequently the efficiency of such a conversion decreases with time, as the phosphor is exposed to the Hg plasma during the lamp operation. This causes a decrease in the lamp output, that is defined as maintenance loss.
The loss in phosphor efficiency is most likely produced by the synergistic action of various mechanisms, such as: (1) phosphor damage caused by UV-irradiation, by impact of energetic plasma components, and by chemical attack from Hg; (2) the adsorption of UV-absorbing Hg films onto the phosphor.
In view of the potential multiplicity of efficiency-lowering mechanisms, and of the variety of the chemical composition and activator content in commercial lighting phosphors, it is generally very difficult to predict, in dealing with a specific class of phosphors, the dominant process causing the maintenance loss during lamp operation.
Yttrium vanadate phosphors activated either with trivalent rare-earth ions, or with post-transition (ns.sup.2) ions, such as In.sup.3+ and Bi.sup.3+, are efficient converters of UV radiation into visible light. The (VO.sub.4).sup.3- complex ion absorbs efficiently over most of the UV spectral region of interest in fluorescent lighting, the excitation energy then relaxing to a long-lived, triplet level of the vanadate group, whence it can sensitize the emission from either trivalent rare-earth ions or ns.sup.2 ions.
In fluorescent lighting applications, though, the vanadate phosphors rapidly degrade when exposed to a Hg plasma. Therefore, they have been commercially used to-date only as color-correcting phosphors in HID (High-Intensity Device) sources, namely in double-envelope lamps, wherein the phosphor is not in direct contact with a Hg plasma, but is simply excited by UV radiation. Therefore, it is advantageous to lessen the lamp degradation of vanadate phosphors so that these phosphors can be utilized within a lamp in which the phosphor is exposed to a Hg plasma.